


Simple

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Macarenna, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." --Confucius





	Simple

“So what is it that you wanted to tell me, Mac?” Brenna asked as they walked along down the natural woodland path, wandering deeper and deeper into the trees. It was a quiet day, not much happening, and Mac had suggested that they go for a walk. She would have asked the others to come along, but there was something she had been meaning to talk to Brenna about, and it was easier to do alone. Not that she had a problem with speaking what was on her mind around the others, but this was a more delicate matter….

No, she was just nervous.

For whatever ever reason she did not know, but she was.

Mac slipped her hand into Brenna’s and squeezed lightly. _This is so damn simple, just say it already you coward…._ Before she could say anything, a giant spider crashed through the brush and leapt into the space ahead of them, barring it’s fangs menacingly at the two. Normally Mac would have turned tail and fled, squealing like a little girl the whole way. But as it was, she was too annoyed to really register that it was a spider and she was indeed afraid of them. “Of all the times this thing could have jumped out at us, it chooses to do so now?!”

Despite the danger they faced, Brenna couldn’t help but giggle a little at her lover’s dismay. She drew her sword and blocked a blow from the enraged arachnid, slashing out at one of its many legs carefully and side-stepping. “We’ll talk later, then.”

Mac huffed as she slashed at the behemoth of a spider with her daggers, cursing inwardly as she was thrown backwards by a flailing leg. “No dear, I would rather say it now while I still can.”

Brenna dove out of the way as the spider struck for her, slashing its side with her sword. “Do you really think now’s a good time for this?”

“Now’s as good a time as any!” Mac yelped slightly and rolled underneath the arachnid, stabbing at its abdomen before rolling out of the way. She got to her feet, only having to jump out of the way again. “Brenna, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now.”

“Have you now?” she grunted, managing to bring up her shield as the spider barreled into her.

Mac snorted and rolled her eyes. “Brenna.”

“Yes?”

“Brenna, I- watch it!” She dashed towards the warrior and threw herself on her, knocking the both of them over and rolling into a ditch; the spider had decided to try and impale Brenna while she wasn’t looking. “Oh this thing is starting to piss me off.” she growled, taking up Brenna’s sword and crawling up the ditch.

“What were you going to say?!” Brenna called after her, disentangling herself from the brush. She shrieked as she finally looked up, the spider looming over the ditch and above her, its eight eyes glinting madly.

“I love you!” With a yell Mac jumped off of the path and onto the spider, driving the blade of the borrowed sword into the things back. Mac was thrown off of the arachnid into the dust, having been launched off in the spider’s death throes.

Brenna scrambled up the side of the ditch and rolled Mac over, giving the now dead spider a wide berth. “That’s all you wanted to tell me?”

Groaning, Mac sat up and winced as her left side twinged. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.”

The warrior chuckled and helped her to her feet, tugging the blade out of their dead foe. “Mac, I thought that was already established.”

She grinned from ear to ear and kissed her softly. “It was, I just wanted to say it out loud.”

Brenna wrapped an arm around her waist and the two took off back down the path, their combined gait a little uneven as they limped along. “I love you too. Mac I’m so proud of you; that was a giant spider and you didn’t run off screaming.”

“It totally ruined my moment, I was pissed.”

“Well still, I am proud.”

“Don’t count on it happening again, though.”

“Mac look out a spider!”

“…………..that was so mean.”

“You know you love me.”


End file.
